The present inventive concepts herein relate to a semiconductor circuit, and more particularly relate to a nonvolatile memory device including a capacitor.
As semiconductor manufacturing technologies have developed, the degree of integration of semiconductor memory has consequently improved. In particular, the degree of integration of semiconductor memory has sharply improved as manufacturing of three-dimensional semiconductor memory has developed. Three-dimensional semiconductor memory may include nonvolatile memory such as for example flash memory, phase change memory (PRAM), ferroelectric memory (FRAM), or resistive memory (RRAM).
Semiconductor memory typically includes a core region where memory cells are disposed, and a peripheral region where peripheral circuits for accessing the memory cells are disposed. As the memory cells are stacked higher in a three-dimensional structure, a difference between the height of the core region and the height of the peripheral region has increased. As the difference in height between the core region and the peripheral region has increased, unusable space in the peripheral region has consequently increased.